The present invention relates to a picture data memory device which can be used universally.
Picture memories are increasingly being used in video signal processing in order to be able to implement complex picture processing algorithms, such as e.g. 100 Hz conversion, motion vector estimation or MPEG processing (Moving Pictures Experts Group). For this purpose, it is conventional practice for separate picture memory modules with separate controllers and separate memory paths to be provided for the individual picture processing algorithms. However, it is often the case that picture data of a multiplicity of mutually asynchronous picture data channels are present simultaneously (for example in Picture-In-Picture(PIP) Applications), with the result that in this case, when using the conventional technology, a correspondingly high outlay on hardware is required in order to be able to store and process the picture data of all the picture data channels.